Confession
by Rushi-Sama
Summary: L finds a new way to make Light confess to being Kira. Light isn't fond of the way things turn out. Light's POV. Yaoi. Lime. L x Light. Rated M for mature themes. Oneshot.


"I know you're in there, Kira."

Anger. I felt it rush up into my fist, but Ryuuzaki gave the handcuff a sharp tug, tipping me forward, taking my balance, as I crashed forward. I used the opportunity to pin him to the wall. Hand against throat.

"How many times, do I have to tell you that I'm not Kira!" I was gasping, I sounded hysterical, but it had been a long day and I had had enough. It had all come to a peak when the only two people left were Ryuuzaki and I, and he had started on a whole new speculation about how I was Kira, and how it was possible.

"You can say it as many times as you like, it will never make it true!" His voice sounded strangled as he tried to claw away the hand that had a vice-like grip around his throat.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him so badly that it hurt me. But at the same time, the moment that I realised how close we really were, I just wanted to kiss him.

I'd never felt very attracted to any girl in particular, and never to a man, but Ryuuzaki just did it for me. Maybe it was because he was smart enough to challenge me, and to cause me such frustration.

I had started noticing these feelings a couple of days ago. It wasn't awkward before, but now… and it's not like I could avoid him, being handcuffed to him and all.

I released my grip on his throat.

"Saying I _was_Kira," I leaned closer, putting my hands on either side of him. "What would you do to me?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Sure, go ahead, do whatever you want to me. That is," I paused and smirked. "If you _can_."

Then Ryuuzaki wiped the smirk off my face by reaching up and kissing me.

He placed one hand flat against the wall, using it to push himself forward, into me. His other hand snaked around my shoulders, then giving a harsh tug that made me nearly fall right on top of him, instead pulling me closer against the wall.

I kissed back, slipping my tongue into his mouth. Oh, how badly I had wanted this. Ryuuzaki began to unbutton my shirt, which was soon discarded and joined by his on the floor.

He wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled us impossibly closer. His hands were everywhere; in my hair, around my neck, running over my chest.

We tumbled over, onto the floor to join our shirts. I started to work the buckle on his belt loose when suddenly we weren't kissing anymore. Ryuuzaki had pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I was confused. He had initiated the kiss, and from what I had felt was going on under his pants during the process, I couldn't help but think he had been enjoying himself. A little too much in fact.

"I just remembered that I'm actually kissing Kira."

"No you're not."

And to my utmost surprise he looked disappointed. Even more surprising was how cute and innocent he looked when he was like that, and it just turned me on…

"I thought that after sharing such an… _intimate_moment with me, Kira would at least come out and play…" He smiled up at me so innocently that I couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't know if you'll like Kira very much. He likes to play some very_rough_ games." I smirked.

"Oh, I think I can keep up." The innocence was gone.

I took that as an invitation to scoop him up and press him against the wall, pinning his hands up behind his head.

I bit hard into his neck, drawing a surprised yelp. Raining kisses up his neck, my mouth found his ear, and nibbled gently on his earlobe.

"Why is it," I whispered, my voice breathy from dizziness. "That you want me so badly?"

Suddenly, he opens his eyes and places both his hands flat against that wall and pushes hard against it. This topples me right over, and he lands with a thud on top of me. I can feel several spots on my back and ribs that will have bruises tomorrow.

He quickly pins my arms in a surprising show of dominance. Then he leans down to my ear.

"I'll only tell you that when you tell me why it is that _you_want _me_so badly?" He kisses my neck and I'm becoming light-headed.

"_You_initiated this!" I protest, and try to fight against his weight. This is not right – I should be on top – but he's putting quite a fight up.

"Ah, but don't tell me you don't want me too…" He purrs into my ear, one hand trailing down to slowly work my belt off. "So, _tell me…_"

I don't like this one bit. I don't want to answer the question and in my opinion I should NOT be the one with his back on the floor, but at the moment, there's not much I can do.

I turn and twist until my teeth find his neck again. I bite the same spot and he growls. I taste blood. I smirk.

He sits up and looks down at me with a displeased expression. I only have a few seconds to admire his creamy white skin and exposed chest before he descends on me and roughly shoves his tongue into my mouth.

This kiss is messy and painful, I graze my lips on his teeth, he roughly shoves his knee into my crotch, and I take the pain out on him by biting his tongue. We both taste blood. During this time, I could feel his hand working my belt loose.

I still don't like my lack of dominance.

I try to struggle free again and he whips my belt out of the belt loops.

"Get off me."

"No." he smirks, and then uses my belt to tie up my already pinned arms.

I struggle against these new bonds but apparently Ryuuzaki knows how to tie a damn good knot.

Now, with the use of both his hands, he slowly works my pants off, down past my knees and off my feet. He's taking his time on purpose, and I can't help but let a tiny, frustrated groan escape my lips. He smirks.

Then, he's back on top of me, one hand caressing my face; the other slips lower, and_lower…_

"You _do_ want me right?" he pouts, and his hand now slips under the top of my boxers. He hand gets closer and closer to a _certain area…_and yet still he takes his time.

I notice now that my feet are bound too, with Ryuuzaki's belt, and his pants are missing. I blush when I see so much skin exposed at once, and enter a new state of arousal. Suddenly everything's too hot…

He kisses me again and again, muffling my gasps as his hand travels everywhere but where I want it to be.

I realise what he's doing. He's trying to humiliate me.

He pulls back and looks me straight in the eye with a sadistic smirk.

"You know, _Kira,"_ he almost spits the name. "If there's something you'd like me to do…" the smirk reappears.

I look away, but he grabs my chin and forces me to look into my eyes. I contemplate whether I really want to do this, but the aching, _burning_need tells me yes.

"I… I want you to…" I just _can't_bring myself to say it. It's degrading.

"To what?" His smirk sickens me.

"To touch me _there!"_I hiss the words out. I know how red my face must be, but this is possibly the only chance at relief…

"So you _do_want me?"

I moan without trying to stop myself. Apparently the torture is not over. I grit my teeth.

"Yes."

"Yes _what?"_

"Yes. I. Want. You." I spit each word out as his laughing eyes mock me.

"Well don't you learn fast?" He leans down and licks my ear before seductively whispering; "But you have to tell me_why_you want me."

I want to hit him. I want to push him over and humiliate him like he is humiliating me. I want him to… oh god, I just want _him!_That is the only reason I force myself to swallow my pride.

"I want you because you are the only one who is smart enough to challenge me and it _frustrates me!"_ my voice breaks at frustrates, when he rolls his hips against mine and creates a wave of pleasure.

"Good, good." He laughs at the dirty look I shoot him. "Now we can-"

"Wait!" I push my selfish needs aside to grab the_last_chance I have to take a dig at him and save a little of my dignity. "You have to tell me why _you_ want me!"

I try to sound teasing but I just sound slightly desperate. He casts a pitiful glance at me and throws his head back in laughter. I flinch.

"I don't want you Light."

_What?_

"Then… then… _why!?"_ my voice is a mixture of confusion and incredulity.

"I don't want you Light. Not at all. I never wanted you. The only one I want is Kira."

He starts to get up, to just leave me lying there tied up on the floor. I can see the mocking cruelty in his eyes. I feel my own need, my own desperation. I'm driven by the thought of everything he _won't_be doing to me if I let him walk away. I'll do anything to get him to come back, to continue what he was doing.

"Wait! Wait! I _am_Kira! I _am"_ I'm yelling desperately, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.

Ryuuzaki looks at me, his expression that of surprise. Then he blinks, and throws his head back in laughter.

"Well, well, well," he says. "I almost thought you wouldn't fall for that tactic _Kira."_he spits out the name as usual.

Wait, _what?_

He laughs again at my confused expression.

"Don't you get it? Light, that was a _confession!_You just confessed to being Kira. On _camera_." He points to several of the cameras that monitor the office.

_Stupid._

I am such an idiot. I slump back on the floor feeling humiliated. Degraded. And on top of everything, I feel somewhat… betrayed? Hurt? Angry at myself for letting Ryuuzaki take advantage like that?

I am _such _a fool.

* * *

_A/N: I know. I got your hopes up, I posted that I would write a sequel.  
_

_But I'm sorry. This was intended as a oneshot, and I can't ever see myself writing one, to be honest._


End file.
